


Spoiled Kids and Presents

by softfeathers



Series: SwanMills Christmas [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Day Three: Emma and Regina wrap Christmas presents together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that I did this yesterday, please. Kidding, kidding. Weekends tend to be busy for me, so if I miss a day, I'll just do two one day throughout the week. Bear with me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“He’s so spoiled,” Emma said quietly, a smile on her lips. They were carrying the last of Henry’s Christmas presents into the mansion, though she didn’t understand why they couldn’t have just used magic to put them in Regina’s room. It felt a little like tradition, though, so she didn’t question Regina’s reasoning.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked, stopping in her tracks. She hadn’t seen the smile on Emma’s face.

“I said that the kid is spoiled,” she repeated, turning around to face Regina. The smile was still on her face.

“Oh. And this is a good thing?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Normally I’d say no, but with Henry? Yeah.” She laughed. “The kid definitely deserves it, and honestly? This is exactly what I wanted for him. I wanted him to have a mom who loved him and a big house and all the food in the world, and I wanted him to have incredible Christmases. He got that. If he were any other kid, I’d be worried that his being spoiled would make him lazy and dependent, but… Well, something tells me that’s not going to happen. Kid gets his work ethic from you, babe.” Emma smiled fondly at Regina and then started to walk up the steps. She wasn’t really sure why she had said all that, but she didn’t regret it.

Regina hesitated a moment before she followed behind Emma, tightening her grip on the bags in her hand. “I’m glad you think so,” she finally said. The corners of her lips were turned upwards when she did. “And I’m certainly glad that he got his work ethic from me, dear.”

Emma rolled her eyes because she knew that Regina wouldn’t be able to see, and then laughed. “Whatever. He got my good looks.”

“That he did.” She nodded her head in agreement.

The two of them entered the house and carefully set the bags in their arms down on the floor with all of the others.

“What time is Henry coming back from your parents’ house?” Regina asked, looking at all of the presents they needed to wrap.

Emma glanced at her watch. “We’ve got four hours.”

Eyeing the piles of unwrapped presents, Regina nodded. “We should be able to finish this and then still have time to wrap up dinner.”

“I don’t see why you insisted on waiting until Christmas Eve to wrap up everything. It’s one thing if the kid had like, five presents, but this is more than the fucking toy store, Regina.” She was whining, she knew, but there was still a smile on her lips. “And how do you even know that I can wrap presents?”

“You wrapped my birthday present, remember?”

“Damn it.” Emma sighed in defeat. “Can we at least use magic to get these upstairs? My arms hurt, and I won’t be able to help wrap if they fall off.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina waved the presents away with her hand. “Ever so dramatic, Emma.”

“Fight me, Regina.”

“For the last time, I will not fight you.”

“Ugh.”

“You’re a child.”

“Your child,” Emma replied, and then made a face. “Okay, that didn’t go as planned. Pretend I didn’t say that.”

Regina tried to stifle a laugh, but she ultimately couldn’t stop it from escaping her lips. “I think that only works when I call you an idiot, dear.”

“Noted.” Face red as a tomato, Emma headed upstairs to Regina’s - no, their - room. She’d moved in over a month ago, but it was taking her some time to get used to it all.

Once they were both in the bedroom and sitting on the bed surrounded by everything they had bought for their son, - and the things that Snow and Charming had bought, because Regina insisted that the wrapping paper match and that she be allowed to make sure that they hadn’t gotten him anything dangerous or stupid - they started to wrap. Regina moved more quickly, wrapping two in the time it took Emma to wrap one. Each one looked nice.

Emma, on the other hand, wrapped them slowly. Each present, however, came out perfectly wrapped.

They moved in silence until Regina spoke after a few minutes. “What did you do last year?”

“What?”

“On Christmas. Henry was with me, so I’m just curious as to what you did. I never really asked, I don’t think.”

“You didn’t.” Emma shrugged her shoulders. The decision to allow Henry to spend Christmas with Regina had been a hard one for her to say, but an easy one to make. The boy deserved stability, and since Regina had missed the Christmas prior due to Pan’s curse, it had seemed only fair. Now, they were all spending it together and Emma didn’t have to worry. For that, she was glad. “I did what I always do on Christmas. I made french toast and eggs, watched _A Christmas Story_ on TV, and then drank a lot of eggnog. After that, I went to my parents’ house until you and Henry showed up.”

“Oh.” Regina frowned. “That sounds…”

“Boring? Not very festive?” Emma laughed quietly. “I know. But it is what it is.”

“I’m glad you’re here now,” Regina said, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

“Me too.” Emma smiled.

They fell silent again and managed to get almost all of the presents wrapped in less than an hour and a half. They weren’t just wrapping Henry’s, of course. Regina had gotten the presents they’d bought for her parents and a few friends out of the closet, and they had wrapped those as well.

“Can I go to sleep now?” Emma asked, flopping against the bed.

“No,” Regina replied, sighing. If her face was anything to go by, Emma would have guessed that she was just as tired as she was. “We still have to make dinner, and then we’ll have to make cookies with Henry.”

“I remember that,” Emma said, smiling. “Well… Sort of. You know, from those memories? The little Christmas trees that he’d decorate. They looked nothing like trees when he was little, though.”

Regina laughed. “No, they really didn’t. He was just so proud that I never had the heart to tell him.”

Emma nodded. “He did better last year. Drew little ornaments on ‘em and everything.”

“I’m sure he did. Remember the cookies we made for his class on Valentines Day? Henry wanted to make them as real hearts instead of fake ones because he thought it would be a challenge.” Regina shook her head at the memory, a fond smile on her lips.

She laughed in response to that. “I remember. That was hilarious - and then you told him that his classmates probably wouldn’t eat them, and he said that just meant more for him.”

“He got that stomach from you. He’s a bottomless pit.”

“I know.” Emma grinned proudly. “Now let’s go make dinner for our bottomless pit of a kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts, which you can send to me in the comment section or by tweeting me at @WhitcKnight.


End file.
